


Protection

by CrystalizedRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Drinking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Possessive Sex, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Predator/Prey, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sensual Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), mentions of Hunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedRainbow/pseuds/CrystalizedRainbow
Summary: The voltron team live in a closed minded community, where anything different to the 'straight community' is frowned upon. With Lance getting sick of hiding who he is, and Shiro being the supportive.... companion he is, what will happen when they walk down the street holding hands?(I know it's not the best but please give it a read?)
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Protection

Walking home from the store. Simple, right? Wrong, especially for the only openly male/male couple in this small town. Shiro and Lance were the physical embodiment of “opposites attract”. Shiro, a tall, muscular, dominant, commanding guy; Lance, a slightly less tall, slim, submissive, controllable guy. Seeing each other in a gay bar just outside of town years ago had been a big surprise to them both. Both knowing each other, neither knowing their secret…

\--- 5 Years Ago ---

Lance lifts his eyes from his half empty glass as the bartender places a drink in front of him, staring in obvious confusion. The only response he was given was a nod of the head towards the other side of the bar where a guy with long sleek silver hair sat. Lance grimaced internally as he made eye contact with said man, the older smirking devilishly. Lance’s brain was running millions of miles a minute saying to, “GET AWAY! NOT SAFE! GO HOME!”

Lance lifted the small shot glass to his lips and swallowed the liquid quickly so there was less of a burn on his tongue. Quickly he finished off his own drink and got up to leave. Lance got roughly 5 steps away from the bar before a hand snaked around his waist. He rapidly whipped his head up to see the long white-haired guy from before. Lance tried to step out of his hold to the side, but the man followed his movement, “get off me, not looking for anything tonight” Lance said slightly slurred; damn all those drinks were kicking him in the face right now.

The man’s face twisted like he’d been in the wrong, “On the contrary, you accepted my offer, so I simply look for…. Repayment of a kind” The man said with a once over of Lance’s slim frame and a sadistic wink.

“N-no, get o-off me!”, Lance tried to pull away by turning to the side and realising his back was to the wall. With one of his ways blocked, Lance didn’t know what to do, the man was caging him in like an animal, he didn’t like it.

“Come on bab-” The man was abruptly cut off by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

“Didn’t you hear him? He said for you to leave him alone” The new stranger said, his grip tightening on the white-haired guys shoulder.

With the initial shock out of his system, white hair smiled and retorted, “Ahhh, but he needs to pay back what he owes me”

Lance did not know what was about to happen, was new guy going to let white hair continue, was he going to help him, was he goi-, “Here then, take this”, Lance looked up to see the stranger thrust a 10 at white hair, wait….

“Shiro?” Lance asked, pushing at white hair’s arms to get to his friend. Why was Shiro at a gay bar? Later, get out of here first.

“Oh, hey Lance, I didn’t realise it was you”, at this point, Lance had moved forward towards the exit with Shiro following closely behind him, white hair long forgotten.

The pair made small talk before getting to Shiro’s truck, the shorter slurring his words more and more, shivering very slightly at the night’s breeze, tickling his arms and up and down his spine. “You want a lift back home?” Shiro offered.

“Y-y-yeah p-please” Lance managed between the chattering of his jaw running around to the passenger side of the truck; and climbing in the moment the door was unlocked. Shutting the door with a little more force than was needed, Lance instantly began rubbing his hands together, creating a small bit of heat. What Lance did not expect, was to feel Shiro’s jacket being wrapped around his lithe frame. “Th-thank you”

Shiro smiled as he looked at Lance kindly, his trademark ‘wholesome-smile’ on show. “No problem Lance”. Shiro started the engine and turned the heater on, giving Lance that little extra warmth.

“I love you, I really do”, Lance blurted out, he was tired and drunk, that’s his excuse, “I love you so much, you help me so much, you’re the boyf-”, Lance yawned vastly, his next words more slow and quieter; “boyfriend I always wanted…”

When Lance woke up, he realised he was in a much softer bed, and cuddled into the warmth of a body behind him cuddling him. He always loved waking up in the arms of another…… Wait a minute… Lance’s eyes opened quickly, and he attempted to shift away from the body, but the arm was so heavy on his waist. He was going to try again when he heard a groan.

“Wh-what’re you doing up so early?”, that voice…… it’s familiar…. It was too early, and Lance was dealing with the repercussions of his bad decisions from last night, so sue him.

“Wh-where am I?”, Lance asked semi-reluctantly, scared of the possible answers. He looked around as much as he could from his current position but could only really see the nightstand and a phone, that’s HIS phone, and it’s…. on charge?

“Lance, shush and go to sleep. You’re in my room, remember?”, the voice mumbled into his neck, the arm around his waist slightly tightening.

He couldn’t do this, he can’t just go back to sleep without knowing who it is, he looked down to the arm around his waist, only it was a…. prosthetic…… oh god… HE SLEPT IN TAKASHI SHIROGANE’S BED! “Shiro?”, Lance asked, silently hoping they’d ask who that is.

“Mmhmm?”, came the questioning hum of approval that it was, in fact, Shiro. “What is it?”

“I-I should go home, like now” Lance hurriedly tried to think of an excuse, “I need to go feed blue, she’ll be starving without her food”, yeah, that’s plausible.

“Lance…. You live with Hunk…”, there was a pause as if allowing Lance’s mind to work, “Hunk can feed Blue.” There were a solid 4 other excuses after that, each one shot down with very logical answers. Until Shiro asked “Is this about what you said last night?”

“No, no n- wait, what DID I say last night?” Lance asked curiously.

“Y-you really don’t remember?”, Shiro sounded hurt… why did Shiro sound hurt? It must have been something really bad. Well done Lance, you fucked up aga-, “Y-you said you loved me… how I was the ‘boyfriend you always wanted’”.

Lance lay there with an expression of shock on his face, Lance worried that if he continued to make the face, it’d be permanent, no matter how unrealistic it is. Lance sighed audible enough for Shiro to hear, "y-yeah…”

Silence, nothing but silence for what seemed like hours, “I love you too Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave comments and kudos O_O :)


End file.
